


Saving Melendez

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Good Doctor - Freeform, Melendaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: My take on Season 3 finale
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

“Your commitment to your patients reminds me why I got into medicine. Being around you makes me a better surgeon.” He pauses, “a better person.”

Claire walked away, her heart feeling as though it was beating out of her chest. They’ve been doing this dance for a while now, but that… that was throwing it all out there.

Neil sat on the edge of his desk. “Idiot” he mumbled to himself as he stood. He was her attending. What if he made her uncomfortable? 

The problem was, he couldn’t just keep going down the road they had been on.

Claire met Dash for dinner. He could tell she was there but wasn’t really. 

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, just a long day. I think I’m going to call it a night” she replies.

“We could stay in if you want, we don’t have to go to the club tonight” he tells her.

“It’s ok. I think I’m going to head home.” She smiles. 

This isn’t working. They both know it. After her conversation with Melendez tonight, she is beyond sure that this isn’t working. 

Getting to her car, she text her therapist.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” the therapist asks as Claire fidgets on the couch.

“No” she replies feeling uncertain.

“What is it Claire?” the therapist asks.

“I” she pauses, “I think I’m in love with my boss” she blurts out, tears forming in her eyes.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because, every time I see him, I get excited. There’s this fluttery feeling in my stomach. Because it’s more than just a sexual attraction, he makes me laugh, he challenges me, he makes me want to be better” she explains.

“Did something happen to make you realize this?” the therapist asks

“Just tell me I’m crazy and that it’s wrong” Claire replies putting her face in her hands.

“How did you come to this revelation?”

“Tonight, I went in to update him on a patient that we did a risky surgery for. He told me it was worth the risk. That my commitment to my patients reminded him of why he became a doctor. That I made him a better surgeon, a better person” Claire recounted

“What did you say to him?” The therapist asked.

“I didn’t know what to say. I said goodnight and left” Claire tells her.

The therapist sat for a moment, a little surprised.

“Claire, you deserve happiness. If he makes you feel that, you need to discuss this with him.”

“I, I don’t know” Claire replied shaking her head.

“Claire you’ve come so far. I think you should trust your gut”

Claire takes a deep breath. “Maybe” she shrugs.

Claire gets in her car still feeling so unsure of everything but at the same time never being more sure about her feelings towards Neil. She pulls out her phone to text him.

CB: Hey, you busy?

NM: Just watching tv. What’s up?

CB: Can I stop by?

NM: Sure

Neil was surprised to see her text. He wasn’t sure if she wanted to stop by to talk about earlier or something else, but he was curious. He picked up the plate and little things he had sitting around. He considered changing from the gym shorts and t-shirt he was wearing but by the time he finished debating it there was a knock at his door.

“Hey” Claire smiled

“Hey” He replied with a smile. “Come inside” he said opening the door.

“I, um, I’m ok” she said standing on the other side of the door.

Neil’s stomach sunk, this couldn’t be good and now he wished he hadn’t responded to the text.

“I thought about what you said the other day when we were talking, about the right guy and not waiting for the right time” she said nervously.

“Yeah?” he replied curiously

“Yeah.” She pauses, “I don’t know when things changed, but I realized that when I know I’m going to see him, I feel… excited. When I’m around him I get this stupid fluttery feeling in my stomach” she explains rolling her eyes at how silly she probably sounds. 

“What’s the problem then?” he asks reluctantly as he crosses his arms. He feels like he’s in one of those romantic comedies where the best friend falls for the girl but she’s in love with someone else.

“The time doesn’t seem right, and I don’t want to screw it up. The thing is though, sometimes when he looks at me, if feels like he can see right through me and it makes me come… undone.” She admits

“Claire, there’s never a perfect time. Sometimes we wait so long that the chance passes us by” he tells her considering his own scenario.

“Yeah” she whispers taking a deep breath.

“Just go for it” he says, his voice cracking some as he tries to get the words out. Right now he just really wants this conversation to be over.

She looked him in the eye for a moment before stepping forward and kissing his lips as her hands framed the sides of his face. 

He was surprised by the move, but at the same time welcomed it. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her closer.

“Claire” he said in an almost whisper as she pulled back

She melted at the way he said her name. Before she realized it his lips were on hers again, her back against the frame of the doorway. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers, and he sucked slightly on her bottom lip. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she could feel his body pressed against hers.

Neil reluctantly pulled back as he could feel things escalating quickly. He ran his hands up and down her side trying to control his urge to pull her closer.

“Neil” she said running her hand up the back of his neck, biting her lip as she looked at him only making him want her more.

“We should go inside” he says in a breathy voice as he kisses her neck.

“Mmmhmm” she replies as without their bodies losing contact he steps backwards into the house and shuts the door. His hands finding their way up her shirt. Her skin feels so soft and warm. He’s thought about this more times than he can count at this point, but it’s even more amazing than his fantasy.

Her hands roam his chest, and his gym shorts don’t do much to hide his body’s reaction to her. She reaches her hand down as they make their way to the couch to stroke him through his shorts making a moan escape his lips.

He leads her back to the couch as their make out session continues but is interrupted by his phone ringing. 

“Sh*t” he mumbles as he moves his lips from her neck and leans over to grab his phone from the coffee table. Picking it up, he can see it’s the hospital.

“Melendez” he answers. “Yeah? Ok, get him prepped and I’ll be on my way” he says as he brings the phone down from his ear and hits the end call button.

Running his fingers through his hair he looks over at Claire. “The hospital” he huffs “they had a cardiac patient come in and the on call doc is in surgery” he tells her, the disappointment evident in his voice.

“It’s ok” she smiles “I should probably get going anyway” she says as she adjusts her shirt and hair.

“We’ll talk tomorrow?” he ask standing and placing his hands on her hips to pull her close and kiss her.

“Yeah” she smiles with a twinkle in her eye.

Neil sighs, “I’ll walk you out”

He walks her out to her car, her hand in his as they walk. She unlocks the door with the keyfob and he opens it for her. She turns and smiles.

“What?” he asks with a goofy grin

“Nothing” she smiles and kisses him.

“I don’t want you to go” he mumbles in her ear as his teeth nibble her ear lobe.

“MMM.. me either. But you’ve got to get to the hospital” she says as she gets one more kiss. 

“Be careful” he smiles as she sits in the car

“You too” she smiles as he shuts the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Claire wakes up early even though it’s her day off. She looks at the phone wondering how Neil’s surgery went. She resists the urge to text him as she balanced her feelings between pure bliss and oh-my-God-what-are-we-doing. 

Neil wakes up around ten. He was at the hospital until 5 am. Rolling over he grabs his phone and feels slightly disappointed that there’s no text from Claire. He wonders if she has gotten cold feet considering all the possible consequences. “But those lips” he thinks as a smile spreads across his face. It’s something Neil Melendez never in a million years thought he would do, but there was something special and different about her. She was much more his equal than his resident.

Wiping his eyes, he sits up and opens his text.

NM: “Good Morning, How are you?”

He types and hits send before he stops himself. That probably sounds really dumb he thinks re-reading it. 

A few seconds later he notices bubbles come up on the screen indicating she’s typing.

CB: Good, how was ur surgery?

NM: Good….long though. What are u up to today?

CB: Not much.

NM: Want to come over for lunch?

CB: Sounds good!

Claire smiled widely as she typed her response. The thought of seeing him made her feel happy and excited. She got up to look in her closet for what to wear. Something sexy, but not too sexy. Something different from work.

“Ugh” she groaned. Why was this so difficult?

Neil got up and showered so he could figure out what they could have for lunch. He had a grin on his face that he couldn’t wipe off.

Around noon there was a knock on the door. He walked over trying not to look like an over-eager high school kid when he opened the door.

“Hey” He smiled as he opens the door. As his eyes say Claire his jaw nearly dropped. She was standing, her hair in a ponytail, in a light pink strapless dress that fell just below her knees. 

“You look amazing” he grinned

  
She smiled shyly. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself” she teased as he stepped aside for her to come in. 

“Something smells good” she says walking towards the kitchen.

“Yeah” he replies still watching her and reeling from the scent of her perfume.

“Need any help?” she asks

“No, the sauce just has to finish, and I’ll put the pasta on” he replies stepping closer to her.

She smiles in anticipation and leans in. It feels like electricity when their lips meet. First, it’s slow but quickly becomes more as the kiss deepens. She runs her hands down his chest and moans as his tongue dances with hers. 

The timer he set beeps interrupting their kiss.

  
“Guess it’s time for the pasta” Neil chuckles as he steps back and puts the spaghetti in.

“Where were we?” he asks as he walks back around the counter to where she is.

“Mmm” she replies as she kisses him and her hands play with the buttons on his shirt. He kisses her down her neck to her shoulder as his hands run up her thigh over her dress.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he tells her as he kisses her passionately. 

“MMMM Neil” she moans as she moves her lips to his neck. 

His hand finds the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly unzips it as they kiss. Her back is bare and soft. He hears her gasp as the zipper makes it’s way down and his fingers trace the skin. She steps back just slightly so the dress can fall. Neil watches her from head to toe, seeing her stand there in just some pink lace panties and wedges. His hands reach out and run up her side, moving to cup her breast as he runs his thumb over her nipples.

“Mmmm” she moans closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

“F*ck you are so hot” he tells her as his tongue plays with one of her nipples

“That feels so good” she replies squeezing his shoulder.

She reaches and unbuckles the jeans that he is wearing sliding her hand into his pants.

“Mmmm” he moans as his hand continues to play with her bare breast. His hands running up her thigh as he feels the lace of her panties.

“I want you so bad” she moans as she strokes him through his boxers.

Needing no more than that he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him as he heads toward the bed.

She felt better than he imagined. 

His surgical precision didn’t just end with his hands. 

Claire doesn’t think she’s ever had sex quite like this. Satisfying, hot, sensual, that made her feel…complete. Never mind the fact they almost burnt his apartment down in the process. 

She was moaning his name as he thrust into her and she grabbed the sheets arching her back when they could smell the pasta burning from the water being evaporated from the pot.

Coming back to the bedroom, Neil chuckles “Well, lunch is burnt” he says sheepishly.

“Mmm” she grins as she gets up on her knees and reaches her hand out for him to come back to bed. “I’m not really hungry for food anyway” she tells him as she kisses the crook of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day they spent inside Neil’s apartment in their own little world. Discussing favorite books, watching (or rather pretending to watch) a movie.

She was the kind of girl who you could take to meet your parents, but at the same time had a naughty side in bed that drove him wild. 

To be an arrogant surgeon, he was surprisingly attentive and sure to please her. The confidence was definitely there and made him all the better lover.

The next day she woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She comes out of the bedroom in one of his shirts as he is putting food on a plate.

“Something smells so good” she grins as he turns to look at her.

“Not nearly as good as you look in that shirt” he smiles.

She kisses him as he wraps his arms around her tightly.

“Breakfast is going to get cold if you keep that up” Neil jokes until his stomach rumbles. 

“You hungry?” she asks laughing

“I might’ve worked up an appetite” he laughs. 

They make small talk over breakfast, which at one point sounded more like a game of would you rather.

Claire helped him clean up the kitchen afterwards. 

“You know, why am I only in a shirt and you’ve got on pants and a shirt?” she asked with a grin as she tugged his shirt up and threw it to the side. 

“But now, you’re clothing covers more than mine” he replies

She rolls her eyes and lifts her arms up as he steps towards her and takes it off.

He looks down at her now just in panties and bites his lip as he moans.

“Ok, now we’ve got to finish our cleanup” she teases as she turns back towards the sink.

He steps behind her placing his hands on her hips and rubbing his thumbs along the bone causing her to buck her hips forward. She laughs, and instinctively pushes back against him.

Hearing him moan she does it again dropping a fork to pick it up.

“Ugh! Let me grab that” she says as he backs up some and she bends down to grab it.

“Good thing that wasn’t glass” he jokes trying to compose himself

“Oh what? You’d spank me then?” she asks in a saucy voice.

“You’re so bad” he chuckles as the thought turns him on.

“You can admit you were thinking about bending me over and f*cking me” she adds as she leans back to him taking his hands and running them up her stomach to her breast. “But maybe I was wrong” she says with a shrug

He kisses her shoulder and the top of her back.

“Not wrong” he replies in a low husky voice as one hand finds it’s way inside her panties.

“MMM” she moans feeling his fingertips touch her.

“Damn you’re wet” he says in whisper in her ear his hot breath on her neck turning her on even more.

“Now you’re thinking about how good your hard dick would feel inside my warm pussy aren’t you?” she teases in an effort to one up his dirty.

He swallows hard. How can she seem so completely innocent but be some damn dirty in private?

“You sure you’re ready for that?” he teases as he moves his dick between her legs over the fabric of her panties.

“Mmmm” she bites her lip and closes her eyes

He moves back slightly and smacks her ass grabbing it for a moment. “I don’t know if you are” he says as she jumps slightly in surprise at his move but even more turned on that she was.

“I think I need to check it out and see” he says moving to his knees and positioning himself so his back is at the cabinet.

He rubs his thumb over her wet panties, and she moans loudly.

Pulling them over to the side he flicks his tongue against her causing her to almost let out a scream.

“MMMM you taste so good” he says as he buries his face between her legs.

“F*ck!” she says as she lifts her foot slightly to stamp the ground.

“Oh you want that on my shoulder?” he teasingly asks as he grabs her leg and places it on his shoulder.

She grabs a handful of his hair as his tongue continues to lick and explore her pussy bucking her hips against his face.

“MMMM yes baby show me how you want it” he says moving back only briefly.

She lets out what sounds like the mixture of a moan and a whimper. She can’t even form words currently to try and tease him back.

“F*ck that feels….so…..good” she tells him as he hums against her

He moves out from under her while she tries to keep her legs from falling and leans on the counter he pulls her hips back some holding them firmly in his hand as he enters her pussy from behind.

“Oh f*ck yes” she moans

“F*ck you feel so good” he says slamming into her.

“F*ck me hard baby” she pleads as she feels herself losing any control she had left.

He obliges as the sound of his body smacking into hers is heard.

“Ahhhhh…. F*ck!” she screams as she feels him cum inside her

They take a moment to catch their breath.

“Now we need cleanup” he chuckles.

“Ha” she replies still breathing heavily. 

They get into the shower and he puts some soap in his hands first lathering her body. 

“Mmmm” she moans as the water runs over her. 

He grabs the shower head on the side and holds it to rinse her back as she leans onto him. Next, he moves it around to let the water run over her chest and stomach. She puts her hands on his shoulders and bites her lip as the warm water runs over here. Then, he moves it down lower, so it’s pulsating against her pussy. Her eyes shoot open at the unexpected pleasure she feels with this. 

“You like that?” Neil asks putting the shower head closer

“Mmmhmmm” Claire whimpers holding his shoulders tightly and bites her lip

He licks her nipple as the shower head pulses on her and her legs start to shake as she cums.

“F*ck!” she yells leaning against the wall.

Neil has a satisfied grin on his face. 

“I’m going to get you” she threatens as he puts the shower head back on the wall.

When he turns to face her she presses her body to his sliding down and letting his hard dick slip between her breast.

“Claire” he moans.

She licks the tip as her breast rub against it.

His breathing gets heavier.

She plays with his balls using her hand as she gives him a blow job.

“F*CK CLAIRE” he yells not sure he could remember his own name if he were asked at this point. She uses her hand to finish him off and he braces himself against the wall. 

“You ok?” she asks innocently as she grabs a towel.

“ha” he says running his hands through his hair.

They spend the day watching a movie and just enjoying each other’s company. There’s a news preview that mentions tomorrow being Monday and she groans. 

“Ugh. Monday”

“Yeah” he takes a deep breath

And then enters the awkward moment where reality sets in.

She shifts herself from laying against him to sitting up straight. 

“You ok?” he asks looking over at her

“Yeah” she forces a smile.

“You’re not getting cold feet on my Browne are you?” he asks playfully

“No” she says with a chuckle. “It just… feels like we’ve been in our own little safe world this weekend”

Neil nods taking her hand running his thumb across the back of it.

“It’ll be more challenging, but we can handle it just as we did our friendship” he tells her, and she sighs in relief.

“I think that’s a good idea” she nods. It’s not that Claire doesn’t want to tell the whole world but she also feels the need to protect this and has always been one to be more private than not.

“You’re working a later shift tomorrow; you could always stay the night here since we’ll be going in at separate times anyway” he suggests.

“Oh, that’s right you’ve got that brewery thing tomorrow night” she says leaning back against him.

“Yeah” he rolls his eyes, “I figure I’ll make an appearance say hello’s, and then be able to leave” he chuckles. 

“It’ll let me bide my time until you get off work” he says pulling her over on to him.

The next day she gets into the hospital and enters the residents lounge. She’s scheduled for the ER but is a little early so went up to get some coffee. He sees her from his desk and counts to 10 before he gets up as if it will help pace him. Park had come in a couple minutes prior and was looking at a medical magazine. 

“Good Morning” he says walking in from his office.

“Morning” Park replies

“Morning” Claire says pouring some coffee and not looking over as she can already feel the heat from his eyes. 

Neil walks over to get a cup of coffee, although there was still a half a cup on his desk currently.

“Good weekend?” he asks as his hand brushes hers.

“Yeah” she grins. “You’re so not obvious by the way” she whispers as she tries not to laugh.

“How was your weekend Park?” Neil asks turning around

“Good. Planning a trip to Arizona soon”

“I’m sure it’s hard being away from them” Claire chimes in. 

“It is, but right now, we just work through it” Park says. He looks down at his watch, “I’m going to head downstairs. I’ll see you shortly” he says as he gets up to leave

“It’s going to be a long day isn’t it?” Claire asks as she stands close to him

“Painfully long” Neil laughs


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That earthquake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for emotional?? Here we go. This wasn't an easy one at all. I think though there were moments Claire had that weren't shown. I also think there's a reason Audrey was standing at the nurse's station and giving Claire her space with Neil before she walked out of the room at the end of that episode. 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback and comments, it means so much!!

The day drug on. Nothing too interesting happened. Neil would find reasons to walk down to the ER just to see Claire. She’d find an excuse to go ask him something. Things were quiet as tense since Morgan wasn’t around with her watchful eye but they were still very careful and aware that both Park and Shaun were around.

Neil was up in his office getting ready to leave when he decided to text her.

NM: Stairwell, SE Corner

CB: K?

Claire wasn’t sure what he wanted. Did someone say something or see something? They had been cautiously discreet. She kept playing thee day over in her head as she made her way to the stairwell.

“Hey” she said as she saw him.

He took four steps towards her and placed his hands on the sides of her face to kiss her.

“Hey” he replies as they catch their breath. “I missed you” he says with a sexy smile

“I missed you too” she laughs as she kisses him again.

“I know we said we wouldn’t do this at work but I had to see you before I left” he grins

“You know, there are always exceptions” she teases as she wraps her hands around his waist before grabbing his butt and pulling him closer.

“I’ll see you tonight” he says kissing her neck.

“As soon as my shift is over” she replies just as her pager goes off. 

“Ugh” Claire groans

Neil gives her one more passionate kiss before she goes. He’s completely feeling this idiotic happiness.

Hours later:

Dr. Lim advises them she is assembling a HURT team to go to the brewery that suffered some damage during the earthquake.

“Glassman and Melendez were there” Claire says as she feels her heart drop.

“I talked to Melendez; they are ok but there are a lot of injuries on site” Dr. Lim replies.

Claire feels sick as they make their way to the brewery. She needs to see him. To know that he is ok. She makes her way inside specifically looking for him. There’s a small sense of relief when she sees him.

Immediately she starts to check him over. 

“I’m fine” he tells her, but she continues. If this were anyone else he’d fight it. 

She lifts his shirt and sees a bruise.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not any more than it should”

“We’ve got to get you checked out”

“I have to help Marta first” he tells her.

She assist him with the surgery on Marta, even coming up with a contraption to recycle Marta’s own blood back into her which impresses him but at the same time he has become very familiar with being impressed by her on so many levels. 

It appears they are in the clear when a light tremor happens, but they get Marta into an ambulance.

She’s ready to tell him he’s got to get checked out when he throws up and then passes out. She’s scared and yells for assistance to get him in the ambulance. He wakes up on the ride there and tries to sit up before she stops him.

“I’m fine” he tells her

“Doctor without the head injury gets to make the call” she replies calmly and confidently.

She gets him in for a scan when he teases that if there were something, she had seen it. 

She’s not sure if she wants to kiss him or hit him, but either way she’s not apologizing for making him do this. When he confuses the brewery with a winery she’s concerned, and he blows it off.

“No. Lift up your gown” she instructs

He rolls his eyes and obliges, after all if he wants her in his bed tonight, he should probably be nice about this.

“You’re bleeding internally” she tells him as he looks down and sees the spot on his abdomen.

She tells herself it’s going to be ok. She tells him he’ll be fine. He says he knows, but he’s worried as she helps him onto the hospital bed. She pulls the curtain around so that she can kiss him. 

“I’ll be back shortly” she says as she rubs his arm

She finds Lim and shows her the scan.

  
“Who is this?” Audrey asks

“Melendez” Claire responds

They go into his room together and explain the situation. Audrey gives him his options and he selects the minimally invasive one. Claire stands at the end of the bed nervous but mentions that the other would be better. After all, if they’re wrong, they’re just going to have to poke around more and go back in. Neil agrees.

Audrey won’t say it but she’s surprised Neil agreed so willingly. Claire isn’t wrong at all. He’s just normally more of a pain than that.

During surgery Audrey notices an issue with the bowel and points it out to Claire. They do their best to repair it and hope it holds. After the surgery Claire goes out onto the balcony and as soon as she finally lets the breath out she’s been holding she cries out loud. Her sobbing becomes almost uncontrollable. She doesn’t know if she’s ever been more scared. 

“Please God, please.” She sobs as she holds the railing. For a brief moment, she considers jumping off the balcony may lead to an easier fate than living through this. She gets herself together so that she can go and check on him in recovery.

She’s in the room with Lim as they tell him what happened. Audrey holds his hand and Claire doesn’t feel jealous, she just wishes she could hold him through this moment. Neil puts on his brave face even though it’s killing him on the inside not because of what is happening to him, but because he knows that it’s also happening to Claire, but they can’t tell anyone.

He can’t do this to her. He has to set her free. He doesn’t want to. He has to. She’s standing at his door and he’s recounting how he traveled right before medical school and sharing his adventures.

“No Hello?” he asks waiting for her to come in

“I” she shakes her head as she walks over and sits.

“I’m not afraid to die” he tells her as he shares with her his faith. He had moved away from it but says that it feels like it’s welcoming him back like an old friend. It guts Claire to hear, and it hurts him to say but he needs her to know that he’s ok with it and that she can be too.

“I want you to know that I...”

“Don’t” he says firmly but his eyes are begging. “You should go this place still has a crisis going on”

  
Claire nods, her heart-shattering. She doesn’t want to go. She wants to tell him she loves him. That he saved her. Right now, though, if she starts crying she isn’t going to stop and she knows it. 

“Goodbye Claire”

  
“Goodbye,” she says in a low whisper as she quickly leaves while she’s still able to keep her composure.

Claire walks out of the room. There has to be a way to fix this. There has to be. She goes to work researching to find something, some miracle to save him.

Audrey goes in to see Neil. She apologizes for everything and that she couldn’t do more. Neil smiles and tells her there’s no blame to be had. 

“I could’ve spent a lifetime drinking whiskey with you,” he says

“I was even starting to like it neat” she smiles as a tear falls.

He squeezes her hand.

“I need you to do something for me though,” he says looking down

“What? Anything you need” She replies still holding his hand.

“Claire,” he says as tears well up in his eyes.

Audrey shakes her head. “I knew it” she chuckles because she doesn’t know what else to do.

“No, there was nothing going on before. But it changed Friday night” he tells her, his voice cracking.

She knows this is not easy for him and if it was normal circumstances, she’d give him a hard time. But these aren’t normal circumstances. 

He wipes his eyes, pressing the palms of his hands to them as if it will stop the tears.

  
“It’s ok Neil. Really, I’m surprised that it took this long. Lesser people would have given in a long time ago” she smiles, and he knows she’s sincere.

“Keep an eye on her please. She’s strong but she’s been through more than any one person should be put through” he tells her as his throat burns trying not to completely break down.

“I will” she assures him. "Even I have to admit, you guys would have made some pretty babies." she says trying to lighten the mood some

Babies. Neil always wanted to be a husband and dad. He waited too long. He chuckles at her statement. "They'd have great hair for sure" he jokes but his heart shatters

"Get some rest. You're still in this fight" she pats his arm trying to offer some hope as she prays for a miracle. 

Claire walks into Lim’s office and sees Audrey with her face in her hands.

“Dr. Lim?” Claire says getting her attention

“Dr. Browne” Lim says wiping her eyes.

“I found something we can try” Claire says

Lim shakes her head no. “I’ve talked to Glassman. There’s nothing. All we can do is be a friend”

“There’s an experimental procedure, it’s a heavy dose of antibiotics and we resect another portion of the bowl placing an artificial piece to stabilize the walls it might work.” Claire explains

“I’ve already thought of something similar. Glassman says the numbers are too bad and he’s right. It’s a big surgery that would leave Melendez a diabetic, on a colostomy bag, and tube fed.” Audrey replies.

“It’s been shown to work on patients. We have to give this a shot” Claire pleads.

“We can’t. I know it hurts and I’m sorry. The only thing we can do is be a friend right now and walk through this with him” Audrey says wiping a tear.

Claire’s fist are balled by her side. 

“I’ll go to Glassman” Claire offers

"I told you I've already talked to him." she answers

"I'll go to the board" Claire replies.

“No. You will not. I’ve told you the decision and that’s final.” Audrey replied painfully.

Claire turned to walk out the door before turning to face Audrey again.

“So” she pauses taking a sharp breath “When Shaun searched and searched until he found a treatment for Glassman’s inoperable brain tumor that was ok. THAT was acceptable. THAT time was an exception to medical rules. To any rule. Because it was Shaun, right? Because it was Glassman? But MY suggestion for Melendez is crazy talk. This is BS and you know it. I hope both you and Glassman can both look at your own selves in the mirror at the end of this. I swear to God, you’ll both regret it” She says pushing the door open with force. Claire didn’t care. Let them fire her. What else could they possibly do to her at this point?

Audrey sat in her chair taking in what Claire said. She was right and Audrey didn’t know if she’d be able to look at herself in the mirror after this. She knew Claire wouldn’t let her forget it either. 

Claire found a crucifix and held it in her hand, as she stood there and cried. Composing herself she walked towards his room. Glassman was in there. She waited for a second and then decided she really didn’t care if she interrupted him. Right now, he’s lucky she doesn’t physically assault him. He turns to walk out as she comes in. 

“I brought you something,” she says standing at the door. He’s so relieved that she came back. 

She walks over and puts the crucifix in his hand.

She sits in the chair beside his bed. Wishing she had the words to say that would fix things. She needed to make sure he knew what he meant to her.

“You saved me”

“No. I was just in the right place at the right time. That was all you. You’re gonna be okay Claire” He tells her, his breath ragged.

“There’s something I need to tell you” She says as a tear falls from her eye.

“Me too. I go first” He replies

  
“You. Are a. terrible bowler. Maybe the worse I’ve ever seen.” He says in his attempt to lighten the mood even though it’s heavy.

  
“And I wanted to tell you that I hate your tattoo. Way too much antler.” She replies bantering with him.

“I love you” She tells him, needing to make sure that he knows this truth.

“I love you too” He replies, his eyes glassy. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he couldn’t be the first and leave her with that weight. She was already going to struggle he knew, but she would come out ok.

She sat on the side of his bed and rested her head on his chest. He caressed her hair wishing they had more time. If only he had listened to his heart sooner. 

Audrey found Glassman. “I want to try this surgery,” she said handing him and ipad.

Glassman looked at it and rolled his eyes. 

“This is a variation of the surgery you suggested earlier” he says

“Yes, but with some modifications that could work” Audrey explains

“Could” Glassman echoed.

“Dr. Lim, I told you earlier, it’s time to be a friend” he explained

“Don’t we owe our friend all that we can give?” She asked

“There’s nothing else we can do” Glassman replied and started to walk away

“But if it were Shaun coming to you with an idea, it’d be a totally different story” she says catching his attention

“What? No” Glassman replies.

“Your tumor was inoperable. You were stage 4, no hope. But Shaun came up with a plan and you accepted it. Melendez doesn’t deserve the same opportunity? or you don't have the same faith in the rest of us as you do Shaun?” she asks

“Fine. Try it. But it’s on you” Glassman replies shaking his head.

Audrey walks into Neil’s room and clears her throat seeing Claire resting her head on his chest.

“Sorry” Claire said wiping her eyes.

“We’re going to try this” Audrey says

“What? I thought you said..” Claire asked.

“You were right. I went back to Glassman and he reluctantly agreed to give the ok” Audrey told her.

Neil stirs.

“Hey.” Audrey says taking his hand. “We have one last shot at this. We’re going to go into surgery” she tells him and he nods.

“That looked like consent to me” Audrey says and Claire agrees as she tries to hold herself together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this :) Thank you again for all the comments and feedback it means a lot and is very appreciated. i guess at this point we wait and see what Season 4 will hold (if it ever gets to start) so that it gives us some inspiration for additional content. That or some deleted scenes from the Season 3 dvd..lol.

Claire stood by Neil’s bed as the morning light shown through the window. She stood and stared at his still body lying there on the hospital bed. 

Audrey stood at the nurses station she was on her way to Neil’s room when she say Claire standing in there and wanted to give her space. Audrey leaned against the desk thinking about how insane the last 24 hours have been. She sees Claire exit the room and walk towards her. 

As Claire walks towards Audrey she’s doing all she can to hold it in and keep herself composed. Audrey can see the hurt all over her face and it breaks her heart. On paper, they are two very different people, but at the heart, they are helpers who want nothing more that to make the world better for those around them.

Claire’s eyes fill with tears as she gets closer. She doesn’t know what to say or even how to say what she is feeling. Neil’s vitals are improving, and his numbers look better, she finally feels like she can take a moment to process it all. Audrey wraps her arms around Claire’s shoulders and Claire hugs her back tightly while they both allow themselves to cry for a moment letting go of the emotion that has been building. 

Letting go, they step back and wipe their eyes. It’s time to go update Glassman. As they walk down the hall Audrey tells her “we should get a drink sometime”

  
Claire smiles, “I’d like that”

Glassman congratulates them both on the successful surgery. Inside her head, there are so many things Claire wants to say to him, but it’s not who she is or who she wants to be so she keeps the comments to herself sampling giving a tight-lipped smile and nods during the conversation. 

Leaving his office Audrey looks over, “You should go home and get some rest.”

Claire nods, not arguing but not agreeing either. Audrey knows she’s not going home yet but she had to suggest it to her. As Audrey heads back towards her office Claire calls out.

“Dr. Lim”

Audrey turns and looks.

“Thank you so much”

“You did good work today Claire. You’ve got a bright career ahead of you” Audrey tells her seeing first-hand the amount of determination that the resident has.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Claire goes back to Neil’s room and sits in a chair beside the bed. They’ve got him sedated to help give his body some time to adjust after the surgery. He’s not out of the woods yet but he is alive. She curls up in the chair and closes her eyes sleeping though nurses coming in and checking vitals. She’s woken up three hours later by Morgan who keeps knocking her with her elbow. 

Claire rubs her eyes as she opens them. “Wha?” she says as she sees two hands wrapped in medical gauze in front of her making her jump. 

“Relax Browne, it’s me” Morgan rolls her eyes. “I heard about Melendez and knew I’d find you here. Well, I knew and then of course heard some whispers” she comments in classic Morgan fashion.

“Ugh. Really?” Claire rolls her eyes annoyed.

“How are you?” Claire asks changing the subject

“Ok. Apparently, I damaged my hands some, but I had to do emergency surgery before a woman died so there’s that.” Morgan shrugged

“You what?” Claire asked

“The ER was short and no one was available so I had to do surgery on a patient. At first, I was just instructing the nurses on what to do but couldn’t get around that one.” Morgan explains

“You may have permanently damaged your hands,” Claire says giving her a confused look

“Well, what was I supposed to do? Let the lady die?” Morgan asked rhetorically. “I risked my career for a patient, and you risked yours for Melendez”

“Now isn’t the time Morgan,” Claire replied angrily feeling as though Morgan was trying to make light of the situation Claire was in.

“I’m just saying. Sometimes, there are moments that force us to come to terms with our truth.” Morgan explains softening her tone.

Claire nods. “Except apparently there are whispers about me sitting in this room like this is high school.”

“I told them to stop and that it was ridiculous, childish behavior that had no place in a hospital where we were supposed to be taking care of people,” Morgan told her. “I don’t think there will be much whispering now” she smiles.

Claire doesn’t know what to say. Just when you have Morgan pegged for evil she goes and does something that surprises you. 

“Thanks” Claire whispers.

“You should go home and get some rest. Freshen up. I’ll sit here and keep an eye on him” Morgan tells her. “I’ll call you if anything happens”

“You’ll call?” Claire asks wondering how that will work when she can’t use her hands.

“Hey Siri. Call Browne” Morgan illustrates as Claire’s phone starts to ring.

“Sorry, I’m just exhausted,” Claire says hitting end call.

She thanks Morgan and heads home to take a shower and change.

A short time later Audrey goes to Neil’s room to check on him. She sees Morgan watching an i-Pad. 

“Dr. Reznick” she says surprised

“Dr. Lim. Hi.” Morgan says looking up.

“I am sort of bed-bound so I figured I’d sit in here and keep an eye on Melendez,” Morgan explains

“That’s very thoughtful of you” Audrey says looking over Neil’s chart.

“There’s nothing going on though, just in case you start to hear rumors of an illicit affair between the two of us” Morgan clarifies

Audrey lets out a laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind”

“How’re his numbers?” Morgan asks

“They’re looking good. We’re going to try and wake him up soon” Audrey replies. “If you want to let Dr. Browne know you can,” she says with a smile knowing that is the reason Morgan is sitting there. Dr. Resnick was one of the most complex, curious people that one minute was cutthroat and the next could be overly compassionate. Sometimes Audrey wondered if it was a personality disorder.

Audrey stopped by Andrews office on her way back to her own. 

“Hey” Marcus smiled. “How’s Melendez? I heard about what happened. I was in surgeries all night”

“He’s hanging in there” Audrey said forcing a smile. “It’s still touch and go, but things are looking better” she explains.

“That’s good.” Marcus nods.

“It’s been one hell of a night” Audrey shakes her head.

“Tell me about it” Marcus huffs. “Reznick may have permanently screwed up her hands, but I will say, it was for a noble cause, which I didn’t think she had in her” he shares.

“I just saw her up in Neil’s room, she didn’t mention it”

“What is she doing up there? I told her she had to stay in her room” Marcus says annoyed.

“She wasn’t doing anything, just sitting. I think it was so Dr. Browne would go home” Audrey replies.

“Ehh, how’s Browne handing this?” he asks

“She’s strong” Audrey responds. “I just have to figure out how I’m going to handle things once he recovers,” she says staring out into nothing

“Handle things once he recovers?” Marcus asks, “You mean, between her and Melendez?”

Audrey nods.

“Hot damn. I knew it.” Marcus laughs.

“So not funny” Audrey replies

“How do you know there’s something there. I mean, other than the obvious sexual tension that we are all exposed to when around them” he asks

“Neil told me. The thing is, he thought he was dying.” She explains

“Hmm. I see” Marcus replies as he can tell that Audrey is coming to him more as a mentor for advice on the matter.

“When people think they’re dying, they’ve got nothing to lose. If it were me, I wouldn’t address anything unless it comes up again in the future.” He tells her.

Audrey feels a sense of relief. “I think that sounds like a good idea” she replies yawning.

“Go get some rest. You’re not going to be able to help anyone if you fall asleep on the job” Marcus says

A few hours later Claire comes back to the hospital to check on Neil. Morgan looks up as she enters the room. 

“You look better” Morgan smiles

“Thanks” Claire replies looking over at Neil.

“He hasn’t moved,” Morgan tells her trying to lighten the mood.

Claire looks over his chart, “Has Lim said anything about waking him up?” she asks

“She said that she wanted to shortly. I was going to text you but figured you needed some sleep and she wasn’t doing it right away” Morgan explained.

As if on cue, Dr. Lim enters the room. “Dr. Browne, Dr. Reznick” she greets. 

“We’re taking him off the sedation medication so he should wake up soon. He’ll be groggy, probably in pain, but we need to see how he is feeling. We’ll be starting an IV with some pain meds to help make him comfortable.

It’s another two hours before he actually wakes up. He groans as he lifts his hand to rub his eyes. Claire jumps up out of the chair and stands by the bed. 

“Hey” She says rubbing his arm.

Neil takes a deep breath and grabs his abdomen feeling a sharp pain.

“You’re ok. You’re ok” Claire assures him.

“I’m not dead” he looks around surprised

Claire chuckles, “Nope, not dead”

Claire pulls out her phone to page Lim and lets her know he’s awake.

“How are you feeling?” she asks

“Light I’ve been hit by a Mack Truck” he replies

“Nope, just an overhead light” she replies making him laugh

“Oh please, don’t make me laugh. It hurts” he chuckles.

“He’s back from the dead” Audrey says as she enters the room

“Hey” he smiles. “Thank you” he tells her

“Wasn’t just me. Dr. Browne was your advocate and helped find the solution” Audrey nods

Neil squeezes Claire’s hand.

“You’re doing good so far. Your numbers are looking good. We’re going to start you on a liquid diet. You’ve got a long road ahead of you but I think it’s going to be alright” she tells him

“I’m going to go put in the diet orders and check on the last test results,” Claire says as she pats Neil’s hand and exits the room. She just needs a minute not that she sees him alive and awake.

“I thought I was going to die,” Neil says as tears well up

“I know. But you didn’t. You’ve got another chance” Audrey says leaning on the side of the bed.

“About what I said to you” he begins

“Don’t.” she stops him. “What you say when you think you’re dying, can’t be held against you. There’s no explanation needed” she tells him.

Neil nods. In a whisper, he replies, “Thank you”

“Now get some rest. If you need anything let me know. We’re keeping you on the pain meds to help manage your pain. If you feel uncomfortable though, let us know” she instructs.

“I will.” He replies. He knows how all of it works, and she doesn’t have to tell him. Right now, though, he’s at her mercy so he will be on his best behavior and not press his luck any more than he has.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Claire comes back a short time later and updates him on his numbers. “You’ll be started on a liquid diet for a while and then we’ll eventually work up to more.”

“I am a doctor; I know how it works” he teases.

“Except that it was an experimental surgery that you haven’t done before so it would be impossible for you to know exactly how this works” Claire rolls her eyes playfully.

“So you’re gonna teach me?” he asks raising an eyebrow

Claire sticks her tongue out in reply. 

“I think I’m going to like that” he grins.


End file.
